


Hero

by silentlullabye



Series: My Priority, My Hero [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 2x12 Master Plan, Although surely most of you have watched the episode by now, Angst, Episode Tag, M/M, Pining, Priorities, Spoilers, Stiles can be my hero any day, Unlikely Hero, Wolf Pack, Yes I totally have Enrique Iglesias stuck in my head., Yes it's a problem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-18
Updated: 2012-08-18
Packaged: 2017-11-12 09:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentlullabye/pseuds/silentlullabye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You weren't just the MVP of the game, you were a hero."</p><p>-"I'm not a hero, Dad."</p><p>"You were last night."</p><p>-<em>"I'm not a hero."</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine.  
> Spoilers for anyone who has actually gone this long without watching the finale.

The adrenaline pumped through his veins as the evening wore on and things just kept getting worse. Jackson was dead but that was actually a new problem, not a solution. Peter had ideas that were actually sounding good. Scott had betrayed him. Allison and Gerard wanted to kill him. Erica and Boyd no longer wanted him for an alpha.

And Stiles…Stiles was still missing without a trace. The problem was that once again Stiles had taken the back burner. Derek had prioritized the situation and found that at present Stiles wasn’t the most important problem. It hurt to admit it to himself. It hurt that he couldn’t admit it to anyone else. How do you tell your pack that your mate is a fidgety human _male_ who happens to be the _underage_ son of the _sheriff_?

So he kept quiet though he swore Peter, Isaac, and Scott all heard his heart skip a beat when they learned Stiles was at home, a little bruised, but safe. Derek wanted to drop everything to find whoever beat his mate (and he had a pretty good idea who it was) and beat them until their bodies couldn’t be identified. But as Stiles was alive and well he had to keep him on the back burner still. He had to focus on the immediate threat of Gerard, not to mention that winged horrid creature that had filled Peter’s computer screen. 

Things got worse. Gerard’s plan was so much worse than he once had imagined. Allison was close to a point of no return and he knew Scott was too naïve to think so. Jackson seemed beyond help. And Scott…was still betraying him at every turn, no matter the reason.

It was a time of dire need. He was incapacitated, as was Isaac. Fragile humans Allison and her father would be no match for Jackson and Scott wasn’t strong enough to take him on his own. They needed a miracle. They needed a hero.

What they got was, well, a semi-white knight riding in on his rugged, well used jeep, the damsel in no distress at his side.

The tide turned from there, even when Jackson surprised everyone by becoming what he’d always wanted. 

Derek needed to focus. The danger had passed but a new one was lurking nearby. An alpha pack determined to see him either dead or conformed to their ways. He needed to focus on a plan.

He couldn’t. All he could think about was Stiles’ face as he watched Jackson and Lydia embrace. All the color drained from his cheeks and his eyes welled up as his dreams of a happy life with Lydia swam away before him.

He wanted to reach for him, let him know that there was someone out there who wanted him just as he was. Who wanted to protect him but also value his contribution, his humanity. 

He wanted Stiles to know that he would always be Derek’s priority, that he would always be Derek’s hero.

He just hoped one day Stiles would understand. 

Until then, he’d be waiting.

**Author's Note:**

>  ****  
> Disclaimer: Teen Wolf is the property of Jeff Davis and MTV.  
>   
> 
> People kept requesting a sequel to _Priority_. Here it is.
> 
> I'm so sad the season's over! I don't know if I can wait a whole year for season three!


End file.
